


I miss you

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Heroic Age (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dhianeila is dealing with a lot of feelings, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: After Age has gone, Dhianeila suffers.





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> I love this anime! It was one of the first ones I have watched, and I have such pleasant memories of it! I hope you enjoy my story! 
> 
> I don't own this anime nor the manga.

After you have gone, I have been thinking about you all the time. Or at least when I am not busy, doing other stuff. It has been pretty frantic and haotic, this couple of years, but we had survived, like we did before.

The tasks I have been given and the duties I had to do were nothing new to me. I am not saying it wasn't hard, but I managed. Still it would have been easier if you were here. I am always surrounded with people, but somehow I always feel alone. I miss you, a lot. Although I probably won' t see you again , so hoping that I would is stupid. Neverheless, what can I do, if I could I would have gone with you I would. But I promised you something, and I have to deliver it.

When every new day passes, it is even harder not to think about you, and my feelings for you. I understand why you have left us, but that doesn' t make this pain easier. Sometimes I wish I would have neglected our promise and just gone with you. Those thoughts are just passing dreams, and they dissapear like clouds in the sky. Because if I have done that, I wouldn' t just disrespect you, but myself too. And where would we end up after that?

Since I have started coming to your planet I feel warmer, safer. And not as lonely as before. I don' t know how, but even if you are not here, I feel your presence. The aliens on this planet, make me company, and I feel more at ease here. I don' t know how, but my pain is smaller here, and that is why I come every time I can, for as long as I can. I feel you in the trees, in the earth, in the water, I feel like you are everywhere around me. That is why the pain is smaller here. I still miss you, and nothing can replace you in my heart, however this island makes me feel I am closer to you than ever before. And sometimes that is all I need. Sometimes that is enough. Although sometimes it is not enough.

This is my last day on this planet. Even if I want to, I can' t stay here forever. I have fullfiled my promise to you, and now I have to move on. It is hard to say goodbye, especially because I know how will my heart hurt, when I leave this planet, but it is unavoidable. I say my last farewells and goodbyes and I hope for an even better future.

I turned around and I wanted to leave, but then I saw the light and felt the earth tremble beneath my feet. I thought could it be you? Am I just imagining things? I was watching wide-eyed as the portal opened. Then suddenly I heard your voice. In that moment I knew it was you. You came back for me, you came back. It was the only words that ehoed inside me, while I was running through water to meet you. Soon I will finally touch you, see you.... I don' t have to wait anymore, I don' t have to feel lonely anymore, I don' t have to miss you anymore... I reached out for your hand, hoping it won't dissapear or slip away. It didn' t. Warmth spread through my body and I saw you smilling at me. I returned the smile and I knew from now on everything will be alright. I finally had you near me. I don' t have to miss you, anymore. I feel at peace.


End file.
